Helping You Live
by KaciePie
Summary: Sakura got dared to visit a haunted church in town and finds a ghost who needs help getting back to his body. She helps him even though she doesn't know him. On her journey she find more out about him.Can she save him before its to late. GaaraxSakura
1. Chapter 1

**Ch 1**

**I got the idea from the story because I was in a church and started hearing weird noises. I was alone and it was very creepy.  
**

**Italics=Thoughts  
**

**

* * *

**Sakura sighed. She got dared to go into the abanded church in Konoha. It was supposedly haunted but she had yet to find anything. She was walking down a random dark hallway on the first floor and opened a random door. It was the furnace room. She closed the door and went to the end off the hall. There was a flight of stairs leading up to the second floor.

She climbed the stairs and was in yet another hallway. She opened another door and it was another furnace room. "What's up with the furncases here?" She closed the door and turned. There was a fridge in the hallway. She opened it and it was empty. She closed it and went down to the end of the hall was a door leading outside and a door leading she had no idea where.

She stopped when she heard a whispery noise. She then heard footsteps coming from behind the door. She opened the doo and didn't see anything but still heard the whispering noise. She walked inside the room and the voice got louder. The father she went into the room the louder the voice got. She found another door and opened it. It lead to another room. The room didn't have any door but she saw a figure in the corner. It looked like a person was almost see through.

"Where am I?" The figure repeated over and over again. He looked lost and cofused.

"Hello?" Sakura said

The figure turned and looked at her. "Who are you." It sounded more like a demand then a question

"I'm Sakura and you are?"

"I'm Gaara." His voice sounded cold.

"What are you doing here?"

Gaara just stared at her. "How is it that you can see me." Another demand

"I don't know."

_"She might be able to help me." Gaara thought. _He walked over to the door and motioned for her to follow him. She did. "Where are we going."

"To my siblings."

"Why?"

"Just shut up and follow." He snapped at her. She fell silent and continued to follow him having no clue where he was leading her.

* * *

**Here's the first chapter. Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Here the next chapter.**

**Italics=Thoughts  
**

**

* * *

**Sakura sighed. It feels like she's been walking for ever but she hadn't been that long. It had only been an hour or so. Gaara wouldn't even talk to her about where they were going. All she had got was to see his stopped in front of a front. She just stared at him confused. "Knock on the door." He said coldy. She nodded and knocked. A man around 21 with brown hair opened the door.

"Who are you and what are you doing here." He asked

"Uh." Sakura looked over at Gaara hoping he would tell her what to say. He didn't. "I'm here about Gaara."She said

"Temari!" He yelled.

"What!" Temari yelled. "Kankuro this better be good."

"Some chick's here about Gaara."

A blonde appeared in the doorway. She looked at Sakura. "Do you know where he is?"

"Not exactly but I know how to find out."

"Come inside." Temari said shoving Kankuro out of the doorway so Sakura could walk inside. They went into the living room and sat down. "So how can you find out?" Temari asked.

"Well..." Sakura wasn't to sure how to explain that she is seeing their brothers ghost. "I'm not to sure if you will believe but I sorta um see your brothers ghost."

Temari and Kankuro had stunned and confused looks on their faces. "He's dead." Temari whispered.

"No he is still alive but he doesn't know how much longer until he actually dies. I found him in the old abounded church and he asked for my help." _"More like demanded." She thought._

"How can we help?" Temari asked

"I need help getting to where his body is." Sakura looked over at Gaara. He still looked like he didn't care about any of this which made her really angry considering he made her do all this for him.

"I'll do anything I can to help." Temari said.

"You might want to pack some clothes and get some money. We don't know how long it'll take." She said we because Gaara wasn't to sure where his body is now. He knows where it was but they might of moved it. Kankuro and Temari nodded. They went to there room to pack. "So who did you piss off to get yourself almost killed?"

"Akatsuki." Gaara said

Sakura looked at him shocked. "You got yourself in trouble with them. No wonder you are knocking on deaths door. Sasuke's brother is in that gang and so is Deidara and Sasori."

Gaara looked at her. She knew he wanted to know how she knew about Akatsuki. "Sasuke use to live here when we were little. I met his brother a few times and I lived with Sasori and Deidara for a little while. They are family friends and I didn't have a home because my parents died so they took care of me until I was old enough to live on my own."

Temari and Kankuro walked down the with a bag each. "Do you think we can stop at my house so I can get a few things?" She asked. "Sure." Temari said. They all left and got in Temari's car. Kankuro said the front and Temari drove. Sakura and Gaara sat in the back. Sakura was wondering how Gaara didn't go through the car since he was a ghost but decided not to ask. She told Temari how to get to her house and got out of the car when they got there. She went inside and saw that her friends where there. "Guys I'm going away for a little while so you all have to leave." Most of them left but Naruto didn't. "Sakura where are you going?" He asked. "I'm going on a little trip. I haven't had one in a while. Can you please leave I have to pack." Naruto nodded and left. She quickly packed a bag full of clothes, shoes, and whatever else she needed. She grabbed all the money she could find and put it in her pant pocket. She then left the house and got in the car. They drove off in the direction Gaara told them to. Not sure what will happen.

All Sakura knew was that by the end of everything her life was not going to be that same.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter. I'm not to sure when I'll post another chapter for a story because I can't sit for to long because my back is acting up again. I'll try to type another one out by the end of the weekend or maybe I'll get another one tonight. I'm not to sure. May 7th I won't be posting for sure since I'll be going to the hospital for a doctor appointment about my back and I have something else after school. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Here another chapter.**

**Italics=Thoughts  
**

**

* * *

**

Sakura sighed. She was in a hotel room. She forgot what the town was called but it was in the desert. She was laying on her bed. Temari and Kankuro was sharing a room and Gaara was in a room with her. She got up when she heard her cell phone ringing. She picked it up because it said it was the ring tone she set for her aunt.

"Hello."She said. Her aunt replied. "Yeah." Her aunt sounded like she was crying. "Are you alright." As soon as her aunt stop talking she hung up the phone and started crying. "It can't be true it just can't." She felt someone touch her shoulder. When she turned around it was Gaara. For some reason she was the only that could see and feel him. "Are you alright?" Over the few days that they were together he started to open up to her more.

"My uncle got in a car accident and d...died." Sakura started to cry even more. "My aunt said she is having his funeral in a few days."

"You can leave if you want." Sakura looked at him when he said that. "No I promised to help you. My uncle would understand. He always said never turn your back on someone no matter what."

There was a knock on the door. "Sakura are you ready to go?' Temari asked.

Sakura wiped her eyes. "Yeah Temari. I'll be out in a minute." Sakura went over to her bed and grabbed her bag. She then went to the door and opened it. She looked around the room and saw that Gaara already left.

Gaara's body was in a warehouse on the outskirts of town and they decided to go at night so they would less likely be found. They drove to the building and say a few cars outside. It was decided to Sakura would go inside with Gaara first and if she needed help Temari and Kankuro would be back up. She got out of the car and walked around the building trying to find an opening. She found and opened door and they walked in. She followed Gaara as he led her down many hallways. They stopped in front of a door. She opened the door slightly and walked inside. She hid behind a self and moved a few things out of the way so she could see through. She saw Gaara's body in the corner. His body was bruised and bloody but still alive. She saw four people sitting in chairs near the middle of the room. She saw Itachi, a man with a orange and black mask and Sasori and Deidara. She quickly covered her mouth so they couldn't hear her gasp but she accidently knocked something off the shelf. She stood still waiting for them to hear. She looked around for something to hit them with and found a metal rod. She quickly picked it up waiting for them to find her.

* * *

**Here's another chapter hope you like it. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been worried about passing the constitution tests and passing my classes so I can graduate.**

**Italics=Thoughts  
**

* * *

Sakura gripped the metal rod so tight her knuckles turned white. They didn't even turn in her direction but she heard the door open and a man with blue hair and bluish skin grabbed her. He dragged her to everyone else. "Look what I found." He didn't seem to care that Sakura had the metal rod in her hands. They finally turned towards her. Sasori and Deidara held a look of surprise and she couldn't read Itachi or the one with the mask since she couldn't see his face.

"Sakura?" Deidara asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get a friend." She said motioning to Gaara's body. Deidara and Sasori left not wanting to hurt her. She was a little sister to them. The one with the mask followed after them.

"Your not taking him Pinky." His group loosened and Sakura swung the rod around and hit him in the head. He wasn't suspecting the attack so his guard was down.

"I've been dragged into something that could get me killed, and I missed my uncle's funeral for this. I'm taking him back whether you want me to or not!" Sakura yelled and swung at him again he blocked with his arm but Sakura heard a crack and knew she broke his arm. She was about to hit him again but Itachi came up behind her and grabbed her arm. He tightened his grip and Sakura cried out in pain but didn't drop the rod. He kicked her in the back making her fly across the room into the wall. She stood up and ran at the other man hitting him in the head hard enough for him to pass out.

Sakura knew Itachi was the best and she knew she wouldn't have a chance against him with the other man still around. She went to swing at Itachi again but he dodged and punched her in the stomach. She started to cough up blood and her vision started to blur. She swung at him and hit him in the arm before she fell to the ground. She tried to get up but couldn't. She could hear Temari and Kankuro calling her name but she couldn't answer. She was half conscious by the time the fight ended. She could hear them call for an ambulance and everything they said.

Gaara was back in his body and she was glad he wouldn't die. She didn't come this far just for him to die. She heard the doctors say that she had broken ribs and a possible concussion. They took Gaara away around an hour ago to do some surgery. Apparently he had been beaten up pretty bad and they weren't sure if he would make it but she knew he would. Before he came back she fell asleep.

When Sakura woke up it was night. She looked over at the bed next to her and saw Gaara sleeping. He looked peaceful when he slept. She reached out and grabbed his hand. According to the digital clock next to her bed she had slept for three days. She wasn't that surprise since she did get beat up pretty bad. "Gaara glad I could keep my promise to you."

"Sakura." Gaara said. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Gaara why did they hurt you?"

"I made some bad choices and got mixed up with the wrong crowd."

"Oh."

Sakura stood up and went over to his bed. She sat down in the chair. "Gaara. I think I love you." She whispered.

"I love you also." He said back. She smiled. He pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back and smiled.

"I'm glad I found you." She said. Helping him live made her find a whole new part of her self she never knew existed. It relit the fire that was dwindling in her heart. It made her feel again and she was glad. Glad that she went through all the pain just to help him because in the end he helped her find love. Love that she never knew existed.

* * *

**This is the last chapter for the story. I'm going to finish up my other stories I start before I worry about anything. I have a few stories I started to type but have yet to add so hopefully i'll get those added soon. R&R**


End file.
